


You Catch My Eye

by Toadflame



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Club AU, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey boys.”  Lavernius turned around, and David leaned around to look at the person who spoke.  The first thing he noticed (do not look at her boobs don’t look there whatever you do David don’t look) was the tanned skin despite the beginnings of winter chill outside.  Miles of leg; that was the second thing.  The third was a fleeting thought of holy shit she’s beautiful before that was banished to the furthest recesses of his brain.</p>
<p>(Or, the totally necessary nightclub AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Catch My Eye

It’s dim, the bass is pumping, and David would honestly _kill_ to get out of there.

The corner was looking pretty good.  He was a man on a mission, making a beeline for the spot in question.  It wasn’t crowded.  It wasn’t in the middle of the lights.  And it was just about as far away from the DJ as possible.  All of which were what David was counting on.

What he wasn’t counting on was for Lavernius ( _Tucker, or Vern if you_ have _to, David!_ ) to intercept him halfway there and drag him back to the dance floor.

“I need to sit!” David shouted over the music.  Literally; he could barely hear himself think, let alone hear himself or Lavernius over the noise pumping through the club.

“Please?  One more dance!”  The music dropped off to a low rumble, leaving Lavernius’ voice to be the loudest thing in the room.  A few people looked over, mostly from the side of the dance floor, but otherwise they were ignored.

“Hey boys.”  Lavernius turned around, and David leaned around to look at the person who spoke.  The first thing he noticed ( _do not look at her boobs don’t look there whatever you do David_ don’t look) was the tanned skin despite the beginnings of winter chill outside.  Miles of leg; that was the second thing.  The third was a fleeting thought of _holy shit she’s beautiful_ before that was banished to the furthest recesses of his brain.

Shaking his head, he reached around and pushed on Lavernius’ chin.  He felt the other’s mouth close, and smirked.  His boyfriend was extremely predictable.

The woman was still standing there, a half-smirk on her face.  “Wanna dance?” she asked, holding out a hand.  David almost said no, but Lavernius took her hand and reached behind to grab David’s shirt.

“ _Lavernius!_ ”  He was drowned out as the next song started, synthetic beats pouring out quickly and setting a thumping pressure against the inside of his head.  “What are you doing?!” he yelled, and suddenly he was sandwiched between two warm bodies.

“Getting you to dance with me!”  Oh, there was an ass against his crotch.  David put his hands on Lavernius’ hips in front of him, lightly so as to let him gyrate.  Behind him, the woman half-thrusted a couple of times against his back (was she _seriously_ taller than him? how fair was that?) before she spun him around.

_“Electric lights...blow my mind…”_

“So,” she said, and they were pushed together.  She put her hands on his shoulders, his falling to her waist.  “My name’s Kai.”  She wasn’t shouting, but it was still loud enough to be heard over the screeching notes from the song.  “What’s yours, handsome?”

“D-David,” he answered, repeating himself a bit louder when she looked at him questioningly.  “I, heh, I don’t-”

“You having a good time?” she asked, turning herself so she ( _holy shit ass whoa it was nice wait-_ ) could grind against him.

_“I don’t wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules…”_

“I love this song!” she shouted, not even facing him.  Around them, screams of assent followed her words, and Lavernius laughed from behind him.

“I like her, David, let’s keep her!” he half-yelled directly into David’s ear.  His hands slipped down to David’s waist, nearly dipping around to his crotch before David slapped the wandering fingers away.

“You don’t even know her name!” he yelled back, twisting his head around.  Lavernius’ forehead was sweat-soaked already, a dusky flush spread over his already-dark cheeks.

“Does it matter?  She’s hot, can dance, AND looks like she’d be fun in bed!”  David slapped his boyfriend’s hip in admonishment, and flushed when Kai turned, laughing.

“I like him,” she said, slinking right up against David.  He was really squished this time, almost super-heated between his heat and the two on either side of him.  “Ooh, I like that too,” she purred, eying the red on his cheeks.  “I wonder how far that goes…”

Kai gave David a wink, as Lavernius’ arms wrapped around him from behind.  “I’ll see you boys later,” she said, swinging her hips as she turned around again, slipping away into the crowd of dancers.

“Dude, we totally need to find her later,” Lavernius said, right in his ear.  He was absently humping (there was absolutely no other word for it) David’s ass, half-hard in his pants.  “Please, David, this is a matter of national security!”

“I think the nation of your dick will survive without her,” David said dryly, pulling Lavernius across the floor to the doors to the bathroom.  “Now, I feel like I’m going to regret this, but there’s a little something in your pants that I think we should, ah, _remove_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song in the work is [Break the Rules](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=ABhDiXbUaBE#Charli_XCX_-_Break_The_Rules_%5BOfficial_Video%5D) by CharliXCX. I listened to it on repeat at least 20 times while writing this.
> 
> There IS a bonus smut scene that, if you'd like to see it, please let me know!


End file.
